


The Hidden Ones

by KandyKannibal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandyKannibal/pseuds/KandyKannibal
Summary: Currently working on a reboot !!A mission gone wrong ends with Brigitte's secret being broadcasted across the world. Insistent that she's the last of her kind, Brigitte relies on Hana to help with her sudden stardom. But the two are thrown into the middle of a war against the Gwishin and have to survive while managing their curiosity of each other.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Chance Encounter

It was a simple coincidence they ran into each other. Brigitte was just visiting Korea due to orders. At the same time Hana took her one day off to go into the city and take some time for herself.

D.va had her hair pulled back, a hat over her head and sunglasses on while relaxing and sitting outside a cafe that she used to visit before joining the army. It wasn’t too hot that day but cicadas could still be heard every now and then. It was peaceful until a tall man sat down at her table.

“Hey, my friend over there thought you were cute and sent me over to talk to you.” D.va looked up but didn't respond to him. She feared that he would recognize her voice and the last thing she wanted was for fans to interrupt her one day off. Hana stood up and turned to leave but the man grabbed her arm. “Where are you going? At least come say hi to my buddies.” She looked back at him and saw the table his group of friends were at. She tugged at her arm but he had a firm grasp on her.

D.va was about to speak up before another figure came into view. “It’s quite obvious she doesn’t want to be near you” It was a much taller woman. She had a hand placed on the man's arm. Upon closer inspection, she had a strong grip on him. He winced and let Hana go. “How about you go back to your buddies and leave her alone.”

The man was wary of the other woman but he stood up straight. He looked her up and down. “Then why don’t you come over instead?” The woman wasn’t fazed and stared down at him.

Just then a second figure came. He was even taller than the woman and stood towering over the man. The guy was scared just by the bulky tall figure. He backed up and walked away. The woman looked behind her and saw the man. “Reinhardt I told you I could handle it.” 

The man chuckled. “I just can’t help it when someone acts like that to you Brigitte.” The woman playfully punched his arm before turning to Hana.

She got closer and grabbed her arm gently. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?” Concern covered her face. Hana pulled away and shook her head. She met foreigners before but never were they that tall nor close and friendly. She acted as if she didn’t understand English so she could get away but Brigitte repeated the phrase in broken Korean.

Hana was surprised. Softly she spoke. “Yes thank you.” She bowed and walked away. Once around the corner she ran to get away, afraid they might have recognized her.

Back at the cafe, Brigitte was confused. She looked to Reinhardt. “Was it something I said?” 

The older man shrugged. “Who knows.”

“Yeah . . . we should probably get out of here before we’re recognized huh?”

Reinhardt nodded and the two walked off in the opposite direction. As they walked Reinhardt began teasing his squire. “She was cute wasn’t she?”

Brigitte was flustered. “Stop thinking like that!”

-

The ship back to base was quiet. Hana couldn’t stop thinking about the two foreigners that she met. The older man looked familiar but she just couldn’t figure it out. She looked down at the little keychain she bought today. It was a little white rabbit. Turning it over in her hand she looked outside the window and saw that she was nearing the base.

Once docked, Hana stepped out and saw Dae-hyun and Yuna waiting for her. Yuna was happy and hugged her. “Glad you’re back alive,” Dae-hyun crossed his arms as D.mon had a firm hold on D.va.

The shorter girl laughed. “It was a simple day out. I’ve done it before.”

Yuna patted her head. “We’re just worried you know.” She grasped D.va’s hand and pulled her along. “Come on Jae-eun decided he wanted to cook tonight and I'm curious what abomination he made.”

Dae-hyun chuckled. “I hope it isn’t curry again.” The two girls gagged remembering when Casino made dinner a couple weeks ago.

D.va spoke up. “I vote for pizza tonight afterwards then.”

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what honorifics the MEKA crew would use with each other and I didn't want to mess them up. I'll leave honorifics out for the whole story and most likely use English ones such as Ms. and Mr.


	2. Overwatch Agents

“Oh man thanks for ordering pizza Dae-hyun. I’m stuffed.” Seung-hwa collapsed into a bean bag that matched the blue color of his door. He didn't hold back on sharing his distaste in Jae-eun's curry as he had already left earlier annoyed that dinner turned out bad again.

“None of us wanted a repeat of what happened when Jae-eun cooked last time.” Dae-hyun stretched and stood, the faint sound of cracking coming from his back. “I should get back to work. I have a couple things to do before calling it a day.” Everyone knew he was lying, he's been binge watching shows all day and haven't touched a single file nor clicked on any of his emails.

The remaining team members in the room waved him off as the door closed behind him. Overlord sat up in the bean bag. “Hey how was your day off?” He looked over to Hana who sat at the table and was watching the screen behind him.

She was zoned out before Yuna nudged her grabbing her attention. “Hm? Oh.” Hana scratched her head. “It was nice.” Hana didn't really enjoy day offs like the others since she believed she could be at the base training and upgrading her mech instead.

Everyone stared at her. Kyung-soo spoke. “Nice? That’s it?”

Moving and digging into her pocket, she pulled out the keychain she bought earlier today. “I mean I saw this cute bunny and got it."

D.Mon reached out and grabbed it. “Cute. Were there any bears?” Hana shook her head. Yuna sighed and gave the keychain back. “Well, I can't do much about it. I’m going to bed. Night.” Hana knew that Yuna loved bears and tried to find something to bring back for her but she couldn't find anything.

King stood up. “Same here. Good night.”

“I’m taking a shower real quick. See ya.” Overlord got up from his seat and left.

Everyone was gone in an instant but Hana sat still watching the screen. It was a late night news report going over what happened in the past week. D.va doesn't always watch the news but her curiosity gets the better of her since she doesn’t ever leave the base for anything other than missions or interviews. It was the usual things. Reports on what the MEKA team have done lately and then small stories regarding the citizens' lives. Slowly she was drifting off to sleep until the newscaster said a familiar name.

“A couple weeks ago an attack on Paris by Null Sector was stopped by a group of heros. It seems some of the heros were former members of Overwatch.” D.va got up, alert, and grabbed the remote. She raised the volume a bit and sat in a bean bag closer to the screen. “Popular members such as Tracer, Winston, and Reinhardt were there. Winston claimed that Overwatch was back together but it’s unknown what will happen.” Images of the people flashed and Hana spotted two people.

It was the foreigners. Dressed head to toe in armor. She also recognized the name Reinhardt. D.va didn’t want to miss anything so she raised the volume just a little bit more. “A couple days ago it seems they appeared at Rio and aided in the attack on Null Sector. There are rumors that superstar musician Lúcio had joined the organization, but we are still waiting on confirmation from primary sources.”

Suddenly King opened his door. “Hana the T.V. is too loud.”

D.va turned around. “Sorry Kyung-soo. Good night.” Hana turned off the screen and walked toward her room, placing the remote back on the table as she walked by. _What are Overwatch agents doing in Korea? Why aren’t they talking with government officials and just walking around the city?_ D.va placed her keychain on her desk and changed into comfortable pajamas. She laid down in bed with her head filing with questions. Tomorrow she’ll have to talk to Captain Myung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day since I know without a doubt I'll forget to post the next one.


	3. Introductions

Loud and quick knocking on her door woke her up. “Hana hurry up!” Yuna’s voice could be heard on the other side. Stretching and yawning, D.va turned over to look at her phone and saw that it was only eight in the morning. Reluctantly, she got up. Putting on slippers to protect her from the cold metal floor, Hana shuffled over and opened the door to a suited up D.Mon.

Yuna stopped pounding the door and looked at Hana from head to toe. “Girl, you gotta get suited up. We have important guests arriving in half a hour.” Hana stood still dazed. “Dae-hyun failed to read his emails and was supposed to notify us. Captain Myung didn’t know about their arrival till yesterday either. Now hurry and get ready.” She walked off and yelled out behind her. “Meet by the landing bay.” Hana rubbed her eyes. Still somewhat dazed she nodded and closed the door.

_ Important guests? Why didn’t the Captain herself warn anyone about them yesterday?  _ Hana began rushing around to take a bath and suit up. Once ready, D.Va left her room and saw an egg sandwich left behind by King. Grabbing the last one, she chowed down as she left for the landing bay.

Luckily it wasn’t too far and D.Va could hear the others talking. The team was standing idly waiting for the ship to arrive. She noticed she wasn’t the last one as Overlord waved her over. “Hey did you hear? The guests are apparently Overwatch agents.” He also just recently got up as a couple hairs stuck out. He was unconsiouly patting them down.

“Overwatch Agents?” Casino came walking in. “Also who ate the last egg sandwich?” Hana quickly ate the last bite before looking at Jae-eun. He was dressed in his mission attire and fixing his hair with a comb.

Captain Myung joined in the conversation. “Yes. I was notified last night and sent out an email to Dae-hyung since I was sure he would be working but I see I was wrong. Apparently a couple Overwatch Agents are visiting to help with our Gwishin problem. They’re the only two available right now but a few more will be here soon.” Captain Myung was a tall slender woman with a serious face. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she wore a decorative military uniform. She wore a scar that cut across her jaw line and over her left cheek with pride.

Looking around the captain made sure everyone was present. “Everyone, you know how to act. These agents will be staying on the base for several days and treated as comrades. I have conversed with Agent Winston and he plans to have two more agents join when they’re available. Korea had always been pro-Overwatch so keep that in mind, it would be best not to bring up anything sensitive.” The MEKA team was still groggy but listened and nodded.

Just on cue a typical transport ship shows up and lands. The captain turned around and watched intently as the door opened. Out stepped the foreigners D.Va met yesterday. Brigitte was first, dressed in clothing you would wear in a workshop. Behind, Reinhardt wore a simple tank top and pants.

Captain Myung was quick to greet them. “Welcome, we talked over coms earlier. I am Captain Myung, the one in charge of the MEKA team.” She then stepped out of the way to show the team. "This is the team who'll be working with."

Hana was first and one by one everyone introduced themselves and the mechs they controlled. “Hana Song, codename D.Va. I pilot Tokki.” Brigitte watched her carefully, noticing something very familiar about her. She was about to say something before Yuna interrupted her.

“Yuna Lee, codename D.Mon. I pilot Beast.” The other three continued with their introductions and when finished, the whole team bowed in sync. Brigitte and Reinhardt bowed in response.

Reinhardt chose to introduce himself first. “Reinhardt Wilhelm. Overwatch agent.” The older man had a face you couldn’t forget. A long white beard and hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He wore the scar across his left eye with as much pride as Captain Myung. Hana remembered his bulky figure, towering above everyone around him. He looked to Brigitte and set a hand on top of her head. “And my Goddaughter -”

Brigitte was quick to interrupt unsure of what he would say and set on making a good first impression. “Brigitte Lindholm. Daughter of Overwatch mechanic Torbj örn Lindholm and Overwatch agent.” Brigitte bowed again. She was memorable to Hana. Brigitte was as tall as she remembered, but Hana noticed a particular tattoo that she didn't see before.

Captain Myung stepped in. “Ms. Lee and Ms. Song can lead you two to your rooms and the others can get you settled in. I will be back tomorrow to go over missions with Agent Winston.” She stepped onto the ship and left. Once gone, luggage and armor could be spotted on the other side neatly piled.

Hana and Yuna stepped out of the line as the others said their goodbyes and left back to their dorms. “Do you need help?” D.Mon questioned, looking over to the luggage. She eyes the armor unsure of how heavy it might be.

Reinhardt flexed and boasted. “Oh nothing a crusader can do.” He walked over and meticulously lifted his armor and Brigitte’s armor. He looked back at the others and smiled, happy to be able to show off to people other than his squire for once.

Brigitte sighed and grabbed all of the luggage. “We can handle the easy part.” Shock crossed both of the younger girls faces. Hana laughed and Yuna smirked. Brigitte's face turned pink, blushing from the girls reactions.

The two girls lead the newcomers to their dorms. It was a large open room with doors connecting to smaller rooms. “This is the same as our dormitory except we have a bit more luxury items that we personally bought.” Yuna directed Reinhardt to his room after he set down the armor in a corner.

Hana stepped up to Brigitte. “This room is yours. Dae-hyun is the only other person living in this dormitory so there isn’t much.” Brigitte dropped off her mentor’s bag at his door and entered her room.

It was small. A bed and desk were on either side of the wall with a window showing the open ocean on the other side. Brigitte dropped her luggage on the bed and stretched, her fingertips just scrapping the ceiling. “Not much different than the rooms on Gibraltar.” She chuckled and Hana laughed. It was a nice sound, soothing to the taller girl's ears.

The two left and D.Va showed the older girl the plague next to the door. “This will update with your name eventually and with a bit of tweaking to the code you can change the color.” Hana grinned, remembering when Dae-hyun accidentally changed the color to his door when he was messing with the wiring and code. The fear on his face at the time was priceless.

Reinhardt and Yuna popped out of the room next door. “I think my adventure for today ends here. Still jet lagged from the plane.” He rubbed the back of his neck and stretched his back, popping sounds faintly coming from him. The others nodded and said their goodbyes as the tall man went back to his room and closed the door.

Brigitte looked back at the two. “Captain Myung spoke of a workshop I could work in?”

Yuna nodded. “Oh yea. Captain Myung was hoping you could lend a hand on repairing the mechs. Dae-hyun should be there right now.” With that said the two girls led Brigitte on a small tour of the base as they made their way to the work room next to the landing bay. 

“Right through here is where we store our mechs.” As the group steps through the doorway, along the wall, 5 giant mechs were hidden behind color coded glass. In the center was a giant tube leading to the floor above.

Off to the right was Dae-hyun fast asleep. Yuna and Hana laughed, knowing what was about to happen. The two got on either side of him, pulled on his ears and woke him up quickly. “Ow!” He backed away and covered his ears. “A simple nudge would have been better.” He looked at the two and spotted the new girl. “Oh uh . . .”

Yuna stepped in. “This is one of the newcomers that Captain Myung’s very important email told you about.”

“Hello. I am Brigitte Lindholm.”

Dae-hyun did a small bow and uncovered his ears, his cheeks a faint pink from embarrassment. “Dae-hyun. Sorry about the emails.” He turned the computer screen. “I read through and apparently you were asked to help me with the mechs. I was sent clearance this morning for you but . . .” He trailed off.

D.Va chimed in. “I usually work on my own mech from time to time instead.”

“None of the others know a thing about fixing them. We pilot them, not fix them.” Yuna shook her head. “We’re gamers you know?” D.Mon shrugged.

D.Va walked to the door. “Come meet the rest of the team. I’m sure those formal introductions were helpful but trust me when I say Kyung-soo isn’t as well mannered as he seems to be.” With that Dae-hyun and Yuna laughed with her. Brigitte nodded and headed toward the door.

Dae-hyun got up to follow and Yuna stopped in. Placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him down. “I think you should get back to work so we don’t have another accident like today.”

He sighed. “Fine.” D.va giggled and led the two over the MEKA team dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I didn't really expect anyone to read this but im really glad y'all like it !! I've been busy moving and such but luckily I was able to get this together in the mean time. It's definitely a slow start right now but trust me, soon things will start up ~


	4. Update !!!

Heya!! So good news and bad news.

Bad news is I will no longer be continuing this story. It was probably obvious from the sudden long hiatus.

Good news is I'm rebooting the story! I'm currently working on it right now and once I get a few chapters in I'll begin posting with a normal schedule.

I dont really have a good excuse for the sudden hiatus, im really sorry about that. What I can say though is that unlike last time, I had planned out from beginning to end, the basic plot of the story. This time around I'll be focusing more on different things but the main scenario and au will be kept the same. 

I'm not sure when I'll begin posting. My hope is within the next month but I'll update this one again when I do.

Once again im sorry for going quiet suddenly and i hope to see yall soon !!


End file.
